


Remember Us

by QueenofNaps



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, Hospitals, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Sword Art Online, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNaps/pseuds/QueenofNaps
Summary: "I always, always wondered: I was born to die, so what was my reason for existing in this world?"- Konno Yuuki (Sword Art Online)Yoongi, wanting to see what all the fuss is about, enters New Aincrad, where he discovers that it is his new favourite place. During his time in New Aincrad, he meets Jimin, an excitable and very skilled player with a tendency to keep to himself and a mission to beat the boss of floor 25 and to get his name enscribed on the Monument of Swordsmen. Together, they beat the boss and become great friends but soon afterwards, Yoongi realises why Jimin was so determined to beat the boss. Jimin is dying. And Yoongi is one of the only people who knows.This is heavily based on the Mother’s Rosario arc from SAO, which made me cry FAR too much. Don't watch it at 2am like I did!





	Remember Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately. My assignments for uni are due in soon so I've been busy working on those :( 
> 
> So this chapter is a very short one. It's just a short little introduction into Sword Art Online, if you haven't seen it (It's really good) and an introduction to Yoongi's character. Future chapters will be longer don't worry.
> 
> I was watching SAO Season 2's Mothers Rosario Arc and I don't know why but it made me think of Yoonmin. So this fic is my Yoonmin version of the arc :) 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

~Yoongi's Log~

New Aincrad. You have had to have been living under a rock to have not heard of it. Even though it’s only been around for about a year or so.

4 years ago, in the year 2022, 50,000 people were trapped in the new MMO that had just been released, called Sword Art Online. I was luckily not one of those people. I heard about the commotion surrounding Sword Art Online. The news would not stop covering the SAO incident. Player after player would succumb to their death in that world.

We weren’t sure why the players were trapped in the game at first. Many theories were posted online but I never really believed them. To me, they all seemed like a load of bullshit, with no evidence to support them whatsoever. 2 years later however, the public figured it out.

Technically, the creator of the game, Akihiko Kayaba, had trapped everyone inside the game on purpose, by disabling the log out feature on the player menu. Honestly, I think that’s a dick move. I understand not liking people, trust me I really do, but trapping tens of thousands of people in a game? You gotta have been pretty psycho to have done that.

In the year 2024, a 14 year old Japanese boy called Kazuto Kirigaya, known to the other Sword Art Online players as Kirito, managed to free the thousands of SAO survivors. Yes, there were survivors of the incident, even though the death count was catastrophic. 

And how did he do that, you might ask? Well, the public only figured it out when the issue was solved, but the players had to defeat the game’s 100 bosses and once they beat the 100th boss on the 100th floor, everyone logged into SAO would be automatically logged out.

Soon after the incident, SAO was rereleased to the public and the reactions were mixed. Some people, mostly older people, were not happy about this to say the least and would go around the streets protesting. I found it pretty funny to watch. A bunch of old bags protesting. It seemed to me like something in a silly comedy movie, only it was real.

Everyone else didn’t really pay attention to the protesters. I don’t really blame them to be fair. Hundreds of thousands of people were queuing up to buy the new and improved version of Sword Art Online.  
Some of those people were former SAO survivors. Even when people were forcefully trapped inside the game by its’ psychotic creator, people were still choosing to jump back into it? I never really understood that bit.

SAO was all people were talking about at school. Everywhere I went, it was always the same crap. “New Aincrad, New Aincrad, New Aincrad.” It was driving me insane. I had a tendency to spend each and every day holed up either in my room, if I was at home, or in the music room, if I was at school, with my headphones on, blocking out the world, yet even I heard just how much everybody was talking about New Aincrad. 

I didn’t have any friends at that point. I knew the reason why. It was because I tended to have a cold and aloof persona at first glance, which would scare or intimidate many people. Those people who weren’t intimidated by this, would be intimidated or even angry by another one of my flaws. I tended to act moody and sarcastic towards others. I never meant to act this way, it was just who I was.

If you were to ask me at that time, what I thought of myself, I would have told you that I was a lone wolf, cool, dark and mysterious. But no, looking back at myself now, I was not a lone wolf, rather a lone pigeon, annoying and unpopular. I was never the cool boy I had always wanted to be.

I have often heard the phrase, “If you can’t beat them, join them” and this phrase explains the reason why I, Min Yoongi, the lone pigeon, decided to buy Sword Art Online. I got to the point where I got so sick of people talking about SAO, that I began to wonder why it was so hyped up.

I told myself I wouldn’t buy the game at first. I would NEVER join in on a mainstream craze but as time went on, I began to think. Why do people like SAO so much? Is it an escapism thing? Or is the game just fun? I bought Sword Art Online just to see why everybody liked it so much.

Little did I know, it would change my life forever.


End file.
